2112
by jetmound
Summary: It was the night of the dance and all parties were there , what would happened if they reveled their choices to their prospective partners, and they found out that tonight was the night ! Welp ship ahoy


**This is a songfic. What is a songfic ?**

 **you take a song and build the story around it.** **In this case the song "Shine "**

 **The story format takes place in a call and response. In this case a call (the song)and a double response The first response is Ruby Rose the second response is Pyrrha Nikos T** **he bold type is the call, the italacs are Ruby's response and the underline is Pyrrha's response**

* * *

 **Two Loves-One Song** **One Song-Two Loves**

 _ **Baby, it's time to make up your mind  
**_ _ **I think that tonight is when our stars align  
**_ _ **Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind  
**_ _ **Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine**_

 _It was time for the dance and I had plans as to who I wanted ask; she was my partner, she was my teammate, she was my friend, but she was clueless as to my feelings about her._

I thought by now he would have had a clue, that he would know what I wanted, that only he made me whole, but he only could see her, he asked and was shot down again, smile well froze out once more. The Ice Queen rules

 _ **I was cold in the dark  
**_ _ **It was empty in my life  
**_ _ **From the outside it looked so bright  
**_ _ **But nothing felt right... to me**_

 _She did not know of my deep desire to be with her, what could I say? Could I even tell her I wanted this light in my life? Maybe, I went to ask and there she was asking him to escort her_

He still did not see that only he gave me the spark. A friend that could be there for all time.

 _ **Like a sky with no sun  
**_ _ **Like a night that has no day  
**_ _ **My heart was eclipsed by the dark  
**_ _ **Then something changed**_

 _She sat there alone when he walked in ,Neptune stopped. As he watched she indicated the seat next to her, inviting him to sit. She shifted closer when he did and I wished was me sitting next to her just to bask in her shadow_

I was alone and he was there at the punchbowl with Ruby **,** drinking punch. It was all I could see, was I jealous? She was but a child, but oh, what a child! She drew flocks of admirers , but she did not see them, her eyes were elsewhere.

 _ **I saw a little ray of light come through  
**_ _ **The tiniest of sparks came into view  
**_ _ **And then  
**_ _ **You made me hope again**_

 _But he talked to you, just like I wanted to tell you all in my heart. My thoughts were not kind thinking it should be me._

I stood dreaming of what could be and, poof, there you were, asking about my date; shocked to find I had none, we chatted, bringing a smile to to my lips giving me hope.

 _ **I've been watching you, helping you  
**_ _ **Wishing that you'd see  
**_ _ **That the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me**_

 _Standing on the balcony, I watched you talked for what seemed an eternity, wishing it was me you would pay attention to._

Once again, I walked away, alone, to join the others. My heart yearning for what could be, if only if he look my way.

 _ **Now - I've never been in love  
**_ _ **But I think this is it  
**_ _ **It might seem like a schoolgirl crush  
**_ _ **But I have to admit**_

 _I have to make a move. To let you know what could be_

I have to make a move. To let you know what could be

 _ **I wanna take a chance and make you see  
**_ _ **I think you're the one who'll rescue me  
**_ _ **This time  
**_ _ **You're finally gonna see you should be mine**_

 _It is time to take a chance!_

It is time to take chance!

 _ **But baby, it's time to make up your mind  
**_ _ **I think that tonight is when our stars align  
**_ _ **Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind  
**_ _ **Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine**_

 _Stepping to her, My love, extending my hand to her, I asked her "can we dance?"  
_ _She looked at me quiźzcally. I asked again, "May we dance? She took my hand._

Laughter was rolling through the room. Looking up, I saw you coming toward me. You were wearing a dress, yes, a dress.  
It was white and sleeveless. Never asked where you got it, but a promise is a promise. My heart soared.

 _ **I won't need any dreams  
**_ _ **It's all there if you're by my side  
**_ _ **Every moment's enough  
**_ _ **And you take me to paradise**_

 _It was easy to follow your steps as I had watched them, when you practiced them. Patterns were as clear to me as the hollow of your throat and the curve of your collarbone._

The rest came on the floor and and smiled. Together we danced and they approved of us. We danced till we were merged.

 _ **When I needed a hero you knew it  
**_ _ **And you were there  
**_ _ **And I'm scared but I'll open my heart up  
**_ _ **I'm ready to dare**_

 _I touched you with my eyes wide opened and you returned the look and the touch was to my heart a nod and we were one._

We were entwined heart to heart, hip to hip, lip to lip, palms resting on each other opening the way to our souls.

 _ **I know I've never felt like this before  
**_ _ **I never really knew what love was for  
**_ _ **I dreamed  
**_ _ **But never did believe**_

 _Taking my hand, she pulled me close. My heart beating harder, my breathe short. My dream was ever close? Was it real? Was this merely my imagination? Together we swiveled about the floor like a well oiled machine Then we knew, we are one._

He could see my heart was true and once more, took me to the floor his dress flaring up as we spun. This time it was to be! He really saw me and my heart was filled with joy!

 _ **But baby, it's time to make up your mind  
**_ _ **I think that tonight is when our stars align  
**_ _ **Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind  
**_ _ **Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna  
**_ _ **Light the sky until it's dawn and  
**_ _ **Baby you and I are gonna shine**_

 _Forever !_

* * *

A/N

 **The last line is from both Ruby and Pyrrha**

 **Shine**

 **Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams Album: RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack Track 3**

 **"Shine" is a single that was featured prominently in "Dance Dance Infiltration", where Team JNPR performed a synchronized dance routine to the song.**

 **Jeff Williams is a musician who composes and performs the music for RWBY. Casey Lee Williams is the singer of the song "Shine" and Jeff's daughter**


End file.
